Points of View
by lilyplouisa
Summary: Well, what can I say. An earlier fic, not finished. (my friends know i never do that) From my sn, Yamato's Girl.
1. Everyone's POV

Everyone's POV  
  
BEEN UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ!!!!  
  
Ken Itchijoji laughed quietly to himself. Now his plan was almost complete....  
  
Davis was angry. Angry, angry, angry, angry. The word bounced around inside his head. He slammed his fist down on the kitchen table. 'It's all TK's fault,' he told himself. 'If him and his stupid flying rat digimon would just leave me alone, I'm SURE Kari would love me.' Davis tried to convince himself, but somehow he knew that a lot of the blame lay on him. 'She's right. They're all right. I should appreciate him more. I should give him some credit...maybe. Or maybe it's just TK's fault.'  
  
Mimi Tachikawa had booked the first airplane from New York after school had gotten out. Now she was on her way to Tokyo, nose pressed against the window, pink hair flattened to her head by the hat she was wearing. The flight lasted another hour and a half, but Mimi felt that the time would pass in almost no time at all because of the funny things happening in her stomach. She hadn't seen her friends, the other seven Digidestined, for so long that their faces had faded from her memory. However, she was looking forward to seeing them again, especially Matt and Joe. Mimi had this feeling about them, both of them, and had felt such since their fight against Myotismon. She missed them soooo much it hurt. Mimi was confused at heart-she couldn't love them both- but she could not wait much longer to see them again anyway. No better time than the present to figure these nonsensical feelings out, right?  
  
Kari stared out the window moodily. She was stuck in an incredibly sticky situation. It was completely obvious that both TK and Davis liked her, but what to do about it was over her head. Kari thought. How could she decide? Suddenly, it came to her. She picked up the telephone and dialed a number. BR-ing. BR-ing. The phone was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" said Mimi's voice anxiously.  
  
Tai watched his sister for a couple of minutes, then turned around and headed into his room. He missed Sora. And he knew that something was wrong. . .something was majorly, incredibly wrong. In the Digiworld, maybe. But whatever it was, Tai didn't like it.  
  
Izzy and Yolei were sitting in the back of the school auditorium. Izzy sat facing a wall filled with wires. Red wires, blue wires, one wires, two wires. (heheh.) Crisscrossing, overlapping, whatever you want to call it. All Izzy knew was that the electricity wasn't working. Why? Who knows? I don't and neither did Izzy and Yolei certainly didn't. She was too busy staring rapturously at Izzy.  
  
Sora sighed. Why the hell was she so unhappy with Matt? He was nice, sweet, popular and cute. . .and he paid attention to her. Still she was unbearably unhappy. Why? Why did. . .why did her mind so often wander back to Tai Kamiya whenever she was with Matt? Why did everything she looked at remind her of him? Tai wasn't-he didn't-they didn't work together. But then why was she feeling like this? Oh god, she couldn't, she didn't. . . .But she did.  
  
TK leaned back in his chair, feet perched on his desk. He couldn't concentrate on this math. Not when he loved Kari like he did. But he was only eleven, and he knew Kari liked Davis. She had said she cared for TK but what did that prove? Nothing.   
  
"I just want her to be happy." TK breathed.   
  
"Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to work we go," whistled a group of Numemon happily. They were carrying large amounts of lumber towards the waiting Ken.   
  
"Faster!" Ken snapped, and one particularly intelligent (meaning an IQ over 32) Numemon noticed that he was back to his normal Digital emperor clothing. . . . . .DON DON DOOON!!!  
  
A/N This is only the first part. Don't mind me, don't flame me. Oh, and  
  
Never trust anything that can think if you can't see where it keeps its brain.  
-Arthur Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and I never will. O;)  
  
A/N again: Update! This chapter seriously needed it! So, read it again even you've read it before.  
  
~yamato's girl  
  
aka Savita Yoshima  
  
aka Lily Potter/Louisa 


	2. Kari's POV

Kari's POV  
2nd to Everyone's POV  
A/N D-a-v-i-s spells jerk.  
  
*****Davis crept down the hall. He peered at the door to the Kamiya residence, then tried turning the knob.  
  
It was open.   
  
Davis pulled it open a crack more and looked around. The place seemed to be deserted. He squeezed through the door. Davis looked around again. He was in the Kamiya kitchen. No one was there. Davis wondered for one second why the door had been open and why Mrs. Kamiya's cooking lay half-cooked, deserted, on the stove.   
  
But his curiosity would have to wait.   
  
Davis snuck down the hallway and past the kitchen. He walked past Tai's room and toward Kari's. Davis took a deep breath and opened the door. The sight which met his eyes surprised him slightly. The walls were covered in pictures or posters of cats: cats sleeping, eating, walking, running, leaping, everything imaginable. No doubt Kari had taken most of them herself.   
  
But this was not what Davis had come for.   
  
What he had come for was in plain sight, on Kari's bed.   
  
A diary.  
  
It was lying there, looking innocent, tempting. Davis walked over to the book, pink, leather bound, and opened it. It was written in ink, old and faded. Davis took another deep breath and started reading*****  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
It's my eighth birthday. You're one of my presents, and a new friend. I can always use a new friend. I don't have many. But I can tell that you're going to be one of the best. Having so many pages, I can use you for years and years. I can confide everything in you. Even the fact that I do care about myself. I'm always worrying about other people, and also me. I hide the fact that I am a person too. Because other people respect me more, like Tai. He respects me because of when I was sick that once because he took me outside to play soccer when I had a cold. I couldn't kick the ball straight, partly because I was sick and partly because I'm not very good at soccer, but he started yelling at me. I was so weak that I fainted. But when I woke up, I told Tai that I was sorry I couldn't kick the ball straight, instead of telling him how angry I was.   
  
That's the life I lead.   
  
Oh, I was mad at Tai when that happened. I couldn't believe how stupid he was to take me outside when I was so sick. I'm still pretty mad at him for that.   
  
But I manage to forget it.  
  
All my rage is bottled up inside, diary. I feel like someday I'm going to explode. But now I've got you. I know that you'll hold all my secrets and you'll never tell them, unless someone reads you. I hope no one does. I hope no one will sink down to that level of indecency.  
  
I've got a pretty good vocabulary for an eight year old, don't I?  
  
-Kari  
  
  
  
*****Davis was pretty scared now. He felt like Kari was there and could read his mind. He wished so, so dearly that Kari hadn't written that, but he couldn't change the past. So he read on.   
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry I haven't written in you for so long. Tai's gone to summer camp. I'm here, all alone, because I'm sick. I was going to go with Tai, but I got sick at the last moment. I hope he's not gone too long. I'll miss him. I'm already bored.   
  
The weather's been weird lately. It snowed not too long ago.  
  
Sorry this entry's so short.  
  
-Kari  
  
Dear Diary,   
Tai's back! It's only been one day but it snowed again so they sent the kids home. Guess What? He's got this weird creature with him called Koromon. Mom and Dad aren't home so they haven't seen him. I knew Koromon's name before we were introduced. Isn't that weird?   
  
Tai and Koromon are gobbling down food in the kitchen right now. It's as if they haven't eaten for days. I can't understand Tai and his eating habits. Oh well.  
  
-Kari  
  
Dear Diary,   
It's later on in the day. Tai left again. He was sucked into a different world, as far as I can make out. I hope he's okay.   
  
Miko is soooo cute. I'm glad we have her(a/n I'm not sure if Miko is a him or a her. So sue me) because she's a great companion while the whole family is gone. She's lying by my head right now. I'm petting her as I write. It's nice to have such great friends with you at all times, don't you think diary? I do. My life is pretty good. My brother's a hero in another world, I've got two wonderful best friends, and I've got Mom and Dad. But why do I feel like something is missing?  
  
I hope I find whatever it is soon.  
  
-Kari  
  
Dear Diary,  
Tai's back again. He's back, and so are his friends. Tai's made a lot of new friends at camp. They were only there for one day. Weird, huh? I've never been able to make friends that fast. To tell you the truth, neither does Tai. Hmmm...  
  
Tai's on the phone with one of his friends again. Izzy, I think. Odd name, Izzy.   
  
They're talking about a child. A boy, by the sound of it. The eighth child, Tai just said. Eighth child?  
  
Oh, why am I eavesdropping? That's an awful thing to do. I don't want to get caught!!!  
  
Bye for now.  
  
-Kari  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it! I had my own digimon! Kind of like Koromon, except her name was Gatomon. Guess what she looked like? A cat! But then this evil digimon, I think Tai called him Myotismon, well, now Gatomon's gone. I can't help but worry about her. She was supposed to be my new best friend for life, but now she's gone forever. I guess I'll always have you, diary. You and Miko.  
  
Oh, well.  
  
There are others of us, us people with digimon. Their names are Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and TK. TK's my age. Everyone else is about Tai's age.   
  
-Kari  
  
Dear Diary,  
Oh, the events of today are too precious to say to write down. They'll just live in my memory. But Gatomon's back and Myotismon's gone.  
  
-Kari  
  
Dear Diary,  
No!! He's back! Myotismon, I mean. I think we can beat them. We have to try. I guess I'll catch you later then, diary. Yeah, later. Bye!  
  
-Kari  
  
  
  
******Davis stared down at the paper in his hands. He had never known that Kari hadn't joined the group till later. The next hundred entries Davis skipped over. He landed on this one.******  
  
  
Dear Diary,   
Well, I talked to Mimi about TK and Davis. All she said was that those things were better to talk about in person. Then she said she'd talk to me later. In person?  
  
This is confusing, Diary. I miss my old digivice. I know, how can you miss a piece of junky blue and white metal? It's simple: the digivice was a comfort, a consolation. I could hold it in my hand and be reminded of Gatomon, of the Digiworld, of our adventures. And most of all, Tai's newfound love and protection. After the Digiworld, me and Tai got along on a better scale. We weren't the silently fighting pair we used to be, but the silently joined pair. We were joined in the way that we fought, that we connected. Me and Tai are kind of like partners, like Tai and Agumon or me and Gatomon. Tai's lucky because he has three partners. He doesn't realize it but he and Sora are partners too. Three partners, imagine that. Oh, it must be his lucky goggles. No, wait, he gave those to Davis.  
  
I'm still not sure why he did that. Tai is his goggles, and they're as much a part of him as his hair, or Agumon. To give away a part of yourself, well it's making a commitment. I can't tell yet whether or not Tai should have made that commitment, but I'm working on it. I'll let you know when I know, okay?   
  
-Kari  
  
Dear Diary,  
Mimi's back. We've got a date for dinner tonight so that we can talk. I'm feeling kind of nervous.  
  
Cody is starting to get on my nerves. The kid is kind of acting as if he's the young Dalai Lama. It's annoying how he manages to make his voice sound so grown up and religious while still acting like a two year old. How he got to be a Digidestined, I'll never know. And his digimon, Digmon, is so stupid that I think it's ranked with the Numemon. Numemon are sweet though. Digmon is annoying, just like Cody.  
  
-Kari  
  
Dear Diary,  
My dinner with Mimi was great! She told me to do what my heart feels, but wait for the right time. Sometimes, she said, it's better to let them make the first move. So who does my heart chose? I don't know. I think I'll have to wait and see.  
  
The stupidest thing in the universe is the way Yolei says perfecto. I think that "Perfecto" is the last word I would chose if my world were perfect. But what does Yolei know?  
  
-Kari  
  
  
******The last page in the diary was hastily scribbled out. **********  
  
  
  
Diary,  
We've got to run for it. Someone or something is after my family and I. Dad thinks it's a criminal, or maybe the police, but Tai and I know better. I'm convinced it's the digimon emperor. Whoever, or whatever, it is, I've got to go. I hope someone can help me!  
  
-Kari  
  
  
  
*****Davis panicked. He ran out of Kari's bedroom and towards the phone in the hall. Davis speed-dialed Yolei's number. While the phone rang, he hopped up and down in a panic.   
"C'mon Yolei, pick up the phone!" he muttered. Then Davis heard a click.  
  
"Yes?" inquired a voice.   
  
"Is Yolei there?" Davis asked.  
  
"This is me. Hi Davis, What's up?"  
  
"Kari. Her family. Tai. Gone. Captured."   
  
"On my way."  
  
"Call Cody." Davis begged.  
  
"You call TK."   
  
"TK?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yes, you idiot. Now get moving." Yolei said, then hung up. Davis thought of not calling TK at all but then thought Kari could use all the help she could get. So he called TK.  
  
"Hi, is TK there?"   
  
"No, I'm sorry, he's not."  
  
"Where is he?" asked Davis, concern filling his voice(sometimes he does have a heart).  
  
"I don't know. Just said he had to do something. You barely missed him." said TK's mom, then hung up.   
THE END (for now)  
  
A/N Look for my next story that's going to be in 2nd person. I'm not sure what I'll call it. Maybe...no one's POV. Give me your thoughts and comments at yamatos_girl19@hotmail.com.   
  
Love,   
  
Yama's girl  
  
aka Savi-chan  
  
BYE! Please read the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. I definitely do not own the thought that D-a-v-i-s spells jerk. It is owned by all us sane people out there. 


	3. A Prisoner's POV

A Prisoner's POV  
  
A/N This was going to be Nobody's POV but I liked the thought of a prisoner, an innocent bystander, and another twist in the story.  
  
I have been in the digimon emperor's prison for a while now. He has a grudge against me, and always has. That is why I am being held prisoner and not his slave.   
  
But that is not what I am here to tell you. I am here to tell you the story of two people who saved a species. Or at least they began the war to save a species. Maybe more than one species. Perhaps they will save us all. But one thing I know. This is that they have changed our world forever. And that I was there to see it. I can just see myself years from now, youngsters crowded around me listening to stories of old. And this is what I'll say:  
  
It began like this . . .   
  
It was a beautiful day in the Digiworld. The sun shone and there was a pleasant breeze. But I was not there to see it.   
  
I was stuck inside a dimly lit room and chained to a wall when the door opened. An Ogremon and a Leomon came in, leading a boy about high school age. He was struggling, kicking with all his might. The digimon emperor's slaves chained him to another wall. His face was half covered in shadow, and what I could see looked angry.   
  
"You can take me prisoner but you'll never contain my soul!" yelled the boy. I sighed, remembering. Those were the very words I had said when they lead me into my prison. Now I am weak, and as much a prisoner in my own mind than outside of it. I couldn't stand to see that happening to someone else.   
  
The boy's eyes are strong. Eyes contain much of the soul. You can tell so much about someone by looking into their eyes.   
  
I was looking at him, but he didn't seem to see me. His eyes were looking past me, at something which I could not see.   
  
"I hope she's okay." he muttered to himself. I wondered who he was talking about. Just then, the door opened again. It was, again, Ogremon and Leomon, but this time each was leading a different person. Ogremon had his hand around a woman's arm and the butt of his club poking her back. Leomon had a man by the wrists. Both looked tired and weary, but didn't struggle.   
  
"MOM! DAD!" cried the boy, pulling against his chains.   
  
"Tai." said the woman, tears filling her eyes. Tai? Why did this name sound familiar to me? Did it have something to do with my forgotten past?  
  
My past is gone. It disappeared after about a year of being in this hell-hole. I can't remember anything, not even my own name. It's a mystery to me, one I long to solve.  
  
"Tai, you've been so brave, but there's no reason to try to escape." said the man.  
  
"Dad, what is WRONG with you? Of course we should try to get out of here! Why wouldn't we?!"  
  
"There's no hope, Tai. This guy has won. He has total control. He says that even the heroes of this world, the dimi destined or something like that, have failed. There is no hope, Tai, there never will be." said Tai's mother.  
  
"I'M the leader of the Digidestined!" Tai shouted. His parents looked ashamed.  
  
"Well then, Tai, we're sorry you couldn't win."   
  
"But it's not over yet!" he shouted.  
  
(a/n this has gone a little too long. I'm changing the subject)  
  
Just then, Ogremon and Leomon came in for a third time, this time pulling in two girls. One had pink hair and the other had purple. The pink-haired girl was fighting and protesting while a single tear fell down her face. The purple haired girl was silent and looked sad but defeated.  
  
"Tai!" gasped the pink-haired girl. "Help me. They-they got Palmon."  
  
"What?" Tai exclaimed, incredulous.  
  
"Dark ring. Right around her left foot. She was going to-was going to-destroy me and Yolei."  
  
"Did he get Hawkmon too?" Tai asked Yolei.  
  
"Yeah. Hawkmon didn't say anything when he appeared, just Digivolved and failed. He (Hawkmon) seemed really weak."  
  
"Did you see Agumon?" asked Tai, voice shaking.  
  
"Yeah," said the pink-haired girl whose name I did not know.  
  
"Where?! Mimi, where?" Tai demanded.  
  
"He sent us a message, Tai. He sent us a message saying to come here."   
  
"So that's how you knew where I was."   
  
"No." said the girl named Yolei, so suddenly and forcefully I was surprised.   
  
"What?" said Tai.   
  
"Davis called. He said that you and Kari had been captured."  
  
"Kari? She's been captured too? Davis? Huh?"  
  
"You-you mean that Kari's not here with you?"   
  
"No, she and Gatomon made a break for it. I convinced her to save herself and not worry about us."  
  
"Wow, that must have been hard." Mimi smiled softly.  
  
"It was."   
  
Just then, guess who came in carting two prisoners. One prisoner had a head of blond hair and appeared to be unconscious. The other was also unconscious and had brownish hair.  
  
"SORA!" Tai gasped. I assumed he was talking about the girl, since Sora is not exactly an appropriate name for a male.   
  
"And Matt!" Mimi added. Ogremon and Leomon clamped irons around their hands and feet, then left. Everyone was quiet for a while.   
  
"I guess almost all of us are here, huh?" Tai said sadly.   
  
"Only five. We've still got Izzy, Joe, Cody, Davis, Kari, and TK. " said Yolei. As if on cue, Ogremon and Leomon came in, Leomon hauling two boys and Ogremon hauling one.   
  
Mimi sighed. "Make that Kari, TK and Davis. " she said quietly.  
  
  
  
We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this...thing. It's from TK's POV.  
  
I ran. The wind blew my hair back and the world became a blur. I had to get there. Had to help. My brother...my best friends for life...they were captured...maybe dead.... Matt had e-mailed me, told me to get my butt to the Digiworld NOW, or he'd kill me, if he wasn't already dead. I knew Matt, and this was not something he would usually say, so I did what he asked, no, demanded, and went to the Digiworld were Agumon told me that everyone had been captured by the digimon emperor except me, Kari and Davis.   
  
I was still running. The sound of my feet became a rhythm until...BAM! Someone had run into me full blast, going the opposite direction. I massaged my head, where there was a bump that had definitely not been there before. Then I looked up.  
  
"Kari?" I said incredulously.  
  
"TK! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-Matt-"  
  
"Were you going to the digimon emperor's dungeons?"  
  
"Yeah. Where are you going?"  
  
"Same place."   
  
"But you were going the other way!!"   
  
"And YOU were going the WRONG way." Kari said slyly, tilting her head and smiling at me. I felt like a complete idiot.  
  
"Shall we go together then?" I asked. Kari laughed.   
  
"Of course." she said. We took off.  
  
We now return you to your regular program.   
  
  
"Hi." said the red haired boy who was either Izzy, Joe or Cody.  
  
"Hi." said Mimi. Just then, Matt and Sora stirred. They both raised their heads.  
  
"Unh." said Sora, looking around wildly.   
  
"TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed.   
  
"Biyomon. Veemon. Gabumon. Tentomon. Digmon. Gomamon." said Sora. "Gone. Captured." Everyone else groaned. Then, the door banged open. I expected to see Ogremon and Leomon leading another prisoner, and I was right. They were leading one boy, goggles on head and hair semi-wild but not as wild as Tai's.   
  
"Davis." said Yolei. It was more of a statement than a question. Silence reigned as he was chained to the wall just like the others and me. Then Ogremon and Leomon left. Still silence reigned. Then, the door opened again. It was not, as I had expected(and probably you too), Ogremon and Leomon but a strange digimon that I had never seen before, followed closely by the digimon emperor. "Burndramon...a mega digimon with the power of eighteen Piedmons." said the Digimon Analyzer. I gasped. The power of 18 Piedmons....That was a lot of power.   
  
"Let's see you fight this guy while chained to the wall." the digimon emperor sneered.   
  
"That's cowardly! We can't fight this way! Get me off this wall and fight like a man!" Tai screamed. The digimon emperor appeared to think.  
  
"No," he said finally. "I'm not a man, I'm a coward." Tai stared at him.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I said, I'm not a man, I'm a coward."  
  
"Okay..." said Sora, and then the door opened. It wasn't Ogremon and Leomon (finally) but a boy with blond hair and a girl with dark brown. Both had looks of determination on their faces.   
  
"TK, Kari, get out of here before you get hurt." said Matt.   
  
"Don't be insane." said TK.   
  
"Burndramon, get them!!!" yelled the digimon emperor(I'm sorry, can't remember his real name).   
  
"Crucifix!" yelled the digimon, aiming at the girl I assumed was Kari. She began screaming and so did Davis. I looked over at TK to see his reaction. I was surprised to see his face blurred with tears as Kari twitched and screamed in pain. When her screaming stopped, TK held out a hand to help her up. Kari took it, shakily, and stood up, leaning most of her weight on his shoulder.   
  
Then the light began. It shone from behind the two children and grew brighter and brighter until I had to shield my eyes. That's when I knew what the light was.   
  
It was the light of hope.   
  
It was what happened when these two children put their powers together.   
  
Even Tai's negative parents seemed to believe that the digimon emperor could now be defeated.   
  
I certainly believed that he could be.   
  
The light glowed brighter. I opened my eyes. The dark room had dissolved into whiteness, and the digimon emperor was screaming. He disappeared, and so did the irons binding us to the walls.   
  
Everyone dropped to the ground and pulled themselves up.  
  
"That...was awesome." whispered Sora. The entire group congratulated Kari and TK and then a bunch of digimon walked in the room.   
  
"Hi!" said an Agumon, and went up to Tai. Each person greeted a digimon. Then, my eyes fell on Izzy the very second his eyes connected with mine.  
  
"Gennai?" he whispered. Gennai. With that single word, my whole past rushed back to me. It rushed back with something else, something I had to tell these Digidestined children. I took a deep breath and began.  
  
A/N Please do not flame me. My life and imagination went into this. By the way, this is definitely not the end. And I'll explain the evil Ken thing later. . .because it's not just some fic I wrote before Ken became a good guy. (obviously I'm not his most avid supporter)  
  
Laters,   
  
Yama's girl, aka Savita Yoshima, aka Lily Potter/Louisa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Burndramon. Actually, I don't own him either. I just made him up. 


	4. A Prisoner's POV

A Prisoner's POV  
  
A/N This was going to be Nobody's POV but I liked the thought of a prisoner, an innocent bystander, and another twist in the story.  
  
I have been in the digimon emperor's prison for a while now. He has a grudge against me, and always has. That is why I am being held prisoner and not his slave.   
  
But that is not what I am here to tell you. I am here to tell you the story of two people who saved a species. Or at least they began the war to save a species. Maybe more than one species. Perhaps they will save us all. But one thing I know. This is that they have changed our world forever. And that I was there to see it. I can just see myself years from now, youngsters crowded around me listening to stories of old. And this is what I'll say:  
  
It began like this . . .   
  
It was a beautiful day in the Digiworld. The sun shone and there was a pleasant breeze. But I was not there to see it.   
  
I was stuck inside a dimly lit room and chained to a wall when the door opened. An Ogremon and a Leomon came in, leading a boy about high school age. He was struggling, kicking with all his might. The digimon emperor's slaves chained him to another wall. His face was half covered in shadow, and what I could see looked angry.   
  
"You can take me prisoner but you'll never contain my soul!" yelled the boy. I sighed, remembering. Those were the very words I had said when they lead me into my prison. Now I am weak, and as much a prisoner in my own mind than outside of it. I couldn't stand to see that happening to someone else.   
  
The boy's eyes are strong. Eyes contain much of the soul. You can tell so much about someone by looking into their eyes.   
  
I was looking at him, but he didn't seem to see me. His eyes were looking past me, at something which I could not see.   
  
"I hope she's okay." he muttered to himself. I wondered who he was talking about. Just then, the door opened again. It was, again, Ogremon and Leomon, but this time each was leading a different person. Ogremon had his hand around a woman's arm and the butt of his club poking her back. Leomon had a man by the wrists. Both looked tired and weary, but didn't struggle.   
  
"MOM! DAD!" cried the boy, pulling against his chains.   
  
"Tai." said the woman, tears filling her eyes. Tai? Why did this name sound familiar to me? Did it have something to do with my forgotten past?  
  
My past is gone. It disappeared after about a year of being in this hell-hole. I can't remember anything, not even my own name. It's a mystery to me, one I long to solve.  
  
"Tai, you've been so brave, but there's no reason to try to escape." said the man.  
  
"Dad, what is WRONG with you? Of course we should try to get out of here! Why wouldn't we?!"  
  
"There's no hope, Tai. This guy has won. He has total control. He says that even the heroes of this world, the dimi destined or something like that, have failed. There is no hope, Tai, there never will be." said Tai's mother.  
  
"I'M the leader of the Digidestined!" Tai shouted. His parents looked ashamed.  
  
"Well then, Tai, we're sorry you couldn't win."   
  
"But it's not over yet!" he shouted.  
  
(a/n this has gone a little too long. I'm changing the subject)  
  
Just then, Ogremon and Leomon came in for a third time, this time pulling in two girls. One had pink hair and the other had purple. The pink-haired girl was fighting and protesting while a single tear fell down her face. The purple haired girl was silent and looked sad but defeated.  
  
"Tai!" gasped the pink-haired girl. "Help me. They-they got Palmon."  
  
"What?" Tai exclaimed, incredulous.  
  
"Dark ring. Right around her left foot. She was going to-was going to-destroy me and Yolei."  
  
"Did he get Hawkmon too?" Tai asked Yolei.  
  
"Yeah. Hawkmon didn't say anything when he appeared, just Digivolved and failed. He (Hawkmon) seemed really weak."  
  
"Did you see Agumon?" asked Tai, voice shaking.  
  
"Yeah," said the pink-haired girl whose name I did not know.  
  
"Where?! Mimi, where?" Tai demanded.  
  
"He sent us a message, Tai. He sent us a message saying to come here."   
  
"So that's how you knew where I was."   
  
"No." said the girl named Yolei, so suddenly and forcefully I was surprised.   
  
"What?" said Tai.   
  
"Davis called. He said that you and Kari had been captured."  
  
"Kari? She's been captured too? Davis? Huh?"  
  
"You-you mean that Kari's not here with you?"   
  
"No, she and Gatomon made a break for it. I convinced her to save herself and not worry about us."  
  
"Wow, that must have been hard." Mimi smiled softly.  
  
"It was."   
  
Just then, guess who came in carting two prisoners. One prisoner had a head of blond hair and appeared to be unconscious. The other was also unconscious and had brownish hair.  
  
"SORA!" Tai gasped. I assumed he was talking about the girl, since Sora is not exactly an appropriate name for a male.   
  
"And Matt!" Mimi added. Ogremon and Leomon clamped irons around their hands and feet, then left. Everyone was quiet for a while.   
  
"I guess almost all of us are here, huh?" Tai said sadly.   
  
"Only five. We've still got Izzy, Joe, Cody, Davis, Kari, and TK. " said Yolei. As if on cue, Ogremon and Leomon came in, Leomon hauling two boys and Ogremon hauling one.   
  
Mimi sighed. "Make that Kari, TK and Davis. " she said quietly.  
  
  
  
We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this...thing. It's from TK's POV.  
  
I ran. The wind blew my hair back and the world became a blur. I had to get there. Had to help. My brother...my best friends for life...they were captured...maybe dead.... Matt had e-mailed me, told me to get my butt to the Digiworld NOW, or he'd kill me, if he wasn't already dead. I knew Matt, and this was not something he would usually say, so I did what he asked, no, demanded, and went to the Digiworld were Agumon told me that everyone had been captured by the digimon emperor except me, Kari and Davis.   
  
I was still running. The sound of my feet became a rhythm until...BAM! Someone had run into me full blast, going the opposite direction. I massaged my head, where there was a bump that had definitely not been there before. Then I looked up.  
  
"Kari?" I said incredulously.  
  
"TK! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-Matt-"  
  
"Were you going to the digimon emperor's dungeons?"  
  
"Yeah. Where are you going?"  
  
"Same place."   
  
"But you were going the other way!!"   
  
"And YOU were going the WRONG way." Kari said slyly, tilting her head and smiling at me. I felt like a complete idiot.  
  
"Shall we go together then?" I asked. Kari laughed.   
  
"Of course." she said. We took off.  
  
We now return you to your regular program.   
  
  
"Hi." said the red haired boy who was either Izzy, Joe or Cody.  
  
"Hi." said Mimi. Just then, Matt and Sora stirred. They both raised their heads.  
  
"Unh." said Sora, looking around wildly.   
  
"TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed.   
  
"Biyomon. Veemon. Gabumon. Tentomon. Digmon. Gomamon." said Sora. "Gone. Captured." Everyone else groaned. Then, the door banged open. I expected to see Ogremon and Leomon leading another prisoner, and I was right. They were leading one boy, goggles on head and hair semi-wild but not as wild as Tai's.   
  
"Davis." said Yolei. It was more of a statement than a question. Silence reigned as he was chained to the wall just like the others and me. Then Ogremon and Leomon left. Still silence reigned. Then, the door opened again. It was not, as I had expected(and probably you too), Ogremon and Leomon but a strange digimon that I had never seen before, followed closely by the digimon emperor. "Burndramon...a mega digimon with the power of eighteen Piedmons." said the Digimon Analyzer. I gasped. The power of 18 Piedmons....That was a lot of power.   
  
"Let's see you fight this guy while chained to the wall." the digimon emperor sneered.   
  
"That's cowardly! We can't fight this way! Get me off this wall and fight like a man!" Tai screamed. The digimon emperor appeared to think.  
  
"No," he said finally. "I'm not a man, I'm a coward." Tai stared at him.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I said, I'm not a man, I'm a coward."  
  
"Okay..." said Sora, and then the door opened. It wasn't Ogremon and Leomon (finally) but a boy with blond hair and a girl with dark brown. Both had looks of determination on their faces.   
  
"TK, Kari, get out of here before you get hurt." said Matt.   
  
"Don't be insane." said TK.   
  
"Burndramon, get them!!!" yelled the digimon emperor(I'm sorry, can't remember his real name).   
  
"Crucifix!" yelled the digimon, aiming at the girl I assumed was Kari. She began screaming and so did Davis. I looked over at TK to see his reaction. I was surprised to see his face blurred with tears as Kari twitched and screamed in pain. When her screaming stopped, TK held out a hand to help her up. Kari took it, shakily, and stood up, leaning most of her weight on his shoulder.   
  
Then the light began. It shone from behind the two children and grew brighter and brighter until I had to shield my eyes. That's when I knew what the light was.   
  
It was the light of hope.   
  
It was what happened when these two children put their powers together.   
  
Even Tai's negative parents seemed to believe that the digimon emperor could now be defeated.   
  
I certainly believed that he could be.   
  
The light glowed brighter. I opened my eyes. The dark room had dissolved into whiteness, and the digimon emperor was screaming. He disappeared, and so did the irons binding us to the walls.   
  
Everyone dropped to the ground and pulled themselves up.  
  
"That...was awesome." whispered Sora. The entire group congratulated Kari and TK and then a bunch of digimon walked in the room.   
  
"Hi!" said an Agumon, and went up to Tai. Each person greeted a digimon. Then, my eyes fell on Izzy the very second his eyes connected with mine.  
  
"Gennai?" he whispered. Gennai. With that single word, my whole past rushed back to me. It rushed back with something else, something I had to tell these Digidestined children. I took a deep breath and began.  
  
A/N Please do not flame me. My life and imagination went into this. By the way, this is definitely not the end. And I'll explain the evil Ken thing later. . .because it's not just some fic I wrote before Ken became a good guy. (obviously I'm not his most avid supporter)  
  
Laters,   
  
Yama's girl, aka Savita Yoshima, aka Lily Potter/Louisa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Burndramon. Actually, I don't own him either. I just made him up. 


End file.
